The Simple Things
by ShadowandBlaze
Summary: Sonic enjoying the simple things in life


The simple things

By ShadowandBlaze

"Fire!" Eggman shouted at his robots. They waited for the blue streak known as Sonic to get closer and charged their cannons. Sonic had already taken down most of the robots already, with help from Tails, but these ones were taken it longer than expected. His normal attacks were not working and hacking was harder than normal for some reason, and so far the only way to take them down was to get them to shoot at themselves, which was hard enough as it is. The robots were smart, maybe they were even Ai's. Oh and one more thing actually three things. Sonic and the gang had re-collected three Chaos crystals over about four years, only for stupid egg head to steal two and the third...may... or ...may not have sealed it self in a tree that keeps regrowing. Cream, Cheese, Amy and Chris were still working on getting it out.

Tails Ahhaed when he hacked a robot and got it to shoot at the others. Eight left. Seven. Six. Five. Just as Tails was going to get the robot to shoot at the fourth one, one of the ones left shoot at his one and exploded it.

"Come on egg head is that all you got" Sonic shouted at Eggman, trying aggravate him so then he would yell out silly commands and be distracted. The more distracted Eggman was the more silly the commands, the sillier the commands the easier it was to take down the robots and win. Eggman laughed.

"Barely Sonic!" Eggman responded pressing a button. Sonics ears flattened against his head slightly. That definitely did **not** go to plan.

"Tails get ready!" Sonic shouted as the floor split in half and opened revealing a giant robot covered in laser, bullet and net guns. Both Sonic and Tails gulped

"Sonic?.. Will umm you be able to dodge all that?" Tails asked shaking. Sonic blinked

"I honestly hope so" Sonic said readying himself to doge. Tails put up a shield, hid behind it and started to try and hack the new robot.

"Fire!" Eggman shouted pointing at the blue hedgehog. Frantically Sonic jumped and dodged the attacks aimed at him.

"Tails!?" Sonic shouted

"Hang on!" Tails shouted back hacking.

"You won't win this time Sonic" Eggman laughed.

"You say that all the time." Sonic sighed stopping for a bit. All the robots targeted him and charged. Sonic let out a quiet "oh no" and continued to run. Finally after dodging and taking down robots Tails let out an "Ah ha!" And got the main big robots shoot the rest then grab on to Eggman. Sonic ran up the robot so he was standing on it's hand, where Eggman was. Eggman glared at sonic.

"What!" Eggman spat when Sonic held out his hand. Sonic huffed crossing his arms.

"Where is the Chaos emerald? It wasn't in the robot." Sonic smiled. "So you must have it."

"Ha! As if I'ld tell you hedgehog!" Eggman laughed. Suddenly there was a bright light, sound of rockets with Eggman's laughter and the sound of something bouncing on to the robot's hand. Sonic blinked trying to see clearly.

"That was new" Sonic said his vision cleared. His ears twitched "wait what's that sound?" He looked at the hand before realising the noise was bombs ticking away. "You have got to be kidding me!" He shouted jumping off the hand. The smaller bomb went off causing the robot to explode. Part of the robot hit Sonic knocking him out.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled from his spot.

Sonic sat up groaning.

"My head hurts" Sonic said putting one of his hands on his head. He felt bandages.

"Oh your up" Tails said from the door way, a cup of water in his hand.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Well" Tails started putting the cup down." You got hit in the head by part of the robot, got you to our house, ended up having to call Sally to help. Anyway she made sure you would be ok and I bandaged your head so yeah." Tails spoke quickly. "Oh and Eggman got away." Sonic blinked Eggman got away. Again. Sonic plopped back on the bed annoyed.

"Sonic get up, I need to change the sheets." Tails said from behind a pile of new sheets.

"But it's warm. I don't wanna." Sonic mumbled from under the blankets.

"Sonic! Get up." Tails said dropping the sheets and walked over to where Sonic was.

"Nooo." Sonic said snuggling into the blankets more. Tails grabbed the blankets

"Get. Up! Grhaaa!" Tails yelled pulling on the blankets. Both Tails and Sonic went flying when Tails yanked the blankets off the bed. They rolled into the wall, tangled in the blankets.

"Tails! I heard a commotion... Oh." Amy said walking in.

"Hi Amy. How are the others going with the chaos emerald?" Tails greeted Amy. Amy sighed.

"No luck. But I can tell you we now have a forest that won't shrink" Amy chirp.

"The emerald did that?" Tails said shocked.

"Yep" Amy said popping the P.

"If they weren't a great power source and our way to get back home then I think i'ld destroy them." Tail's said working his way out of the tangle of blankets.

"And because they give us super forms." Sonic added.

"Yeah that too." Tails walked out the door.

"You better get up Sonic. You know you haven't been for a run for a day and that is not like you." Amy commented.

"Your right." Sonic said again was gone in a flash.

One run though a new forest, saving three friends, and a giant tree trying to kill Sonic later Sonic ended up on the top of a mountain. The sun was setting and Sonic was sitting on the ground watching.

It was one of those... rare moments for Sonic. Just enjoying the warmth and the amazing colours that were casted overhead. Blue faded into the orange then to red. It was a rare moment of being slow, quiet and enjoying it. It was peaceful. Sonic took a deep breath and let the warmth from the sun soak into his blue fur.

"It's the simple things that make it worth all this hard work." Sonic whispered to him self and smiled.


End file.
